


Taste Like You, Only Sweeter

by AgentZakura



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentZakura/pseuds/AgentZakura
Summary: Carmilla loves Laura and chocolate, so it's only natural to combine the two





	Taste Like You, Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed a quick palate refresher after reading a certain short fic was posted about familiar tastes and blood that was… less than desirable for me. 
> 
> The beginning inspired by a fic called [Mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587766/chapters/36190140) by [when_you_know_you_know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know).

Carmilla let her tongue sweep along her fingertip, licking off the sticky substance and letting the sweetness envelope her taste buds. It was so familiar and comforting. Rich. Dark. Seductive even.

She eyed the brunette in front of her and grinned as she popped her finger out of her mouth. 

“It’s, um … like a … like a birthday… but for your rebirth,” Laura began, searching for the right words but instead, let them tumble out all at once. “Because, five years ago, you got a life,” she beamed confident she successfully defined her new word. Then she stopped, eyes widening a bit. “Well… Not like ‘90s ‘get a life’, but you know, um, literally...”

Carmilla smirked looking at her girlfriend, eyes brimming with adoration for the younger girl. Even after five years, Laura still rambled when she got nervous around her, but that’s what made her Laura. Caring. Thoughtful. Sweet. 

Carmilla’s mind wandered back the sweet chocolate taste lingering on her tongue and then to back Laura. Her smirk almost turning to a smile as she remembered the last time they battled over the confectionery. 

***

_  
“Did you just eat the last of the chocolate?” Laura glared as she watched Carmilla pop a small piece in her mouth. The cardboard box empty on the counter much like their fridge. She was counting on have a treat before they ordered their dinner. She crossed her arms waiting even though she knew the answer she wanted to hear her girlfriend confess to the crime._

_“Mmm-hmmm…” Carmilla shrugged, savoring the taste of it as it slowly melted in her mouth. “You ate most of it, cutie. I thought it was fine.”_

_“I didn't even get to try that one,” Laura pouted dropping her arms to her side._

_Carmilla smirked, “I can still give you a sample, cupcake.”_

_Laura furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched Carmilla approach her. The raven-haired girl’s eyes locked on Laura’s honey colored eyes. Her hand snaking around the smaller girl’s waist and pulled her closer. Laura breathed in slowly smelling the chocolate on Carmilla’s breath and closed her eyes as Carmilla brought her lips closer._

_The kiss started slow and soft but quickly deepened Laura’s tongue discovering faint taste of the rich chocolate still present Carmilla’s mouth. Laura hummed, the anger from earlier already a distant memory._

_“So… “ Carmilla grinned pulling away, Laura’s lips chasing hers but falling short of reaching them. “What did you think?”_

_“I think…” Laura breathed, eyes still closed and head spinning. “I might need another taste.” She pulled Carmilla back into another deep kiss wasting no time to explore this time. The original objective fading as she instead focused on feelings intensifying between them._

_Carmilla sighed into the kiss reveling at the closeness between them. The smell of the Laura's hair was intoxicating as she tangled her fingers through the honey colored strands. When they parted again, Carmilla took the opportunity to let her lips explore the rest of Laura's body, inch by inch. Laura tilted her head back giving her girlfriend access to her neck. Carmilla began placing soft, delicate kisses on Laura’s chest, abs, and hips. Every so often, letting her tongue slip from between her lips and sample a taste of Laura’s skin. Carmilla smiled as she heard a moan above her in response.  
_

***

“….So, it’s completely understandable that you’re feeling a little lost,” Laura had stopped talking then, staring intently at Carmilla, as if trying to anticipate her thoughts.

“Lost?” Carmilla repeated, confused. 

“Okay,” Laura sighed. “Maybe not lost, but maybe a little… aimless?”

Carmilla’s smile grew wider. She could tell the situation was serious, but damn, why was she still so cute? “Laura,” she began, a hint of accusation mixed in with her playful tone. “Are you staging an intervention because you think I’m wasting my life?”

“No!”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly, clearly unconvinced. Where was this conversation going? This was last thing she wanted to do to begin their Saturday morning together. She thought about her earlier memory and sighed.

***

__  
Centuries of bloodlust and primal vampiric urges weren't hindering her anymore. Instead it was replaced with another insatiable desire. The taste of Laura. Her mind fixated on remembering the taste of her skin again and excitement growing as she traveled down her body. The smell of her arousal welcoming her and she kissed the inside of her thigh. Her eyes fixated on the goal in front of her.  


***

She half listened as Laura rambled on about her concerns. Time was a factor in her life now, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. Instead it was focused on alternate ways to route the conversation to a destination they both would be satisfied with. 

Carmilla sighed, staring down at Laura. “Is there something wrong with those lives being fun?”

“No!” Laura squeaked, the gears in her head turning as she tried to rephrase her thoughts. The last thing Laura wanted was to make her feel like she was smothering her. “But I think it’s possible to have fun and…”

“And did I go to that supernatural therapist?” Carmilla quickly interjected, pointing out another fact to support her good intentions.

“One time…” Laura frowned in disappointment. “You said you couldn’t take advice from someone born after the moon landing.”

Carmilla hummed in agreement, lifting her left hand to caress Laura’s cheek. “And do I pester you because you’d rather spend your days in a news cubicle instead of on a beach in the South of France?”

She broke into her half smile recalling their days exploring in France. She still owed Laura a trip back to see something other than their hotel room. Not that she didn't make sure it was worth it…

***

__  
Carmilla heard the echoes of Laura's moans. The brunette's body writhing above her as Carmilla finally slipped her tongue into her folds. Her own moan sending vibrations upwards as she sampled her first taste. The unique taste of Laura overwhelming her senses. It was slightly acidic with its own sweetness. Like honey. Plentiful, as if she had been rewarded for her patience, and she dipped in deeper each time.  


***

Carmilla was trapped in her own trance and itching to pull Laura closer. Her mind replaying scenarios to best redirect the conversation.

“No, you don’t,” Laura breathed out in frustration. She was at the edge of defeat and she knew it. “It’s just…”

“It’s just,” Carmilla eyes lit up, readying for the kill. “You like making plans. And I love that about you. But…” Her eyes glanced down at the chocolate cake on the counter in front of them.

“I don’t know... it’s my re-birthday, so…” Carmilla said, her voice low and intoxicating. “I want to spend it enjoying our lives,” she ran her index finger along the side of the cake, collecting a bit of the chocolate icing.

“Preferably…” Carmilla brought her finger to Laura's lips this time, wiping a bit of chocolate icing off onto them. “...Somewhere with a patio and an extensive wine selection?” 

She leaned forward to kiss Laura, leading with her to tongue to lick the frosting off Laura's bottom lip. She bit it gently as they pull apart. Laura's lips went chasing after hers. “And chocolates…” she goes in for another kiss, hands on the brunette's forearms pulling her closer. 

Laura eyes were transfixed on Carmilla. Her breathing began to shallow as she allowed herself to be guided towards their bedroom. Carmilla knew her little journalist wouldn’t easily forget this conversation, but it was clear they could wait to have it another day

***

__  
“Fuck, Carm…” Laura breathed, chest heaving as her body tried come down from her orgasm. It was one of the few times she cursed and Carmilla relished the sound each time. The sound of Laura losing all control at her hand. Carmilla hummed, placing kisses on Laura's chest as she made her way back up to kiss her. Her tongue encircling Laura's, sharing the taste of her mixing with the lingering taste of chocolate she had prior. It was the alluring, decadent taste of the sugary treat that led them to this pleasurable moment and she knew it wouldn’t the last time.  


***

Carmilla ran back a second later and blew out her re-birthday candles. On the way back she made a point to grab the bowl of leftover chocolate frosting. 

Laura eyed Carmilla, “What's that?” She saw the chocolate and giggled. “France, huh? I do remember something special about the chocolate there.

Carmilla smirked, advancing again. Laura stumbled back until she found the edge of their bed.

“Nothing could make my re-birthday dessert any sweeter than you, cupcake,” Carmilla placed the bowl on the nightstand beside their bed. She helped Laura undress before gently pushing the brunette to lay her back. Carmilla then undressed herself and returned to the bowl. 

“But a little extra frosting never hurts,” she smirked, two fingers covered in chocolate. She pulled Laura into another deep kiss and let her fingers trail down her girlfriend’s torso. “I can enjoy the taste of you but you’re even sweeter paired with chocolate.” She smiled one of her rare mischievous smiles and she made her way down to clean the chocolate trail she’d left behind.

***

__  
And then they fucked... Again, for real. You're welcome.  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to any Queer As Fiction fans at the end there
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think on Twitter or Tumblr @AgentZakura


End file.
